poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mimikyu Unmasked!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Mimikyu Unmasked in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: By winning the Akala Island grand trial, Ash has earned Rockium Z. With Pikachu and his newly-evolved Lycanroc, our hero now heads to the Pokemon School in high spirits! Ash Ketchum: So, what do you say we try out a Rock-type Z-Move together? (Lycanroc agree) Rotom Pokedex: I would like to see that, too! Pikachu: Pikachu. Meilin Rae: I'll train with you Ash. Combusken come on out! (Combusken pop out of the pokeball) Meilin Rae: Combusken, let's train Ash and his newly evolved Lycanroc dusk form. (Combusken scratch a little on his neck, he say nah and then he's taking a nap) Meilin Rae: Uh he's still won't obey me. Mallow: Alola, guys! Sora Takenouchi: Alola! Good morning, guys Ash Ketchum: Mallow! Sora! Biyomon! Alola! Rotom Pokedex: Alola! - - - - Tai Kamiya: (Sighs) I'll do this myself. Hey! Combusken are you seriously gonna disobey Meilin? Or are you gonna get up, train and obey her right now! (Combusken fires Flamethrower on Tai's face and gets burnt extra crispy and his hair is puffed up) Ash Ketchum: Are you okay? Agumon: You got a sunburn. Tai Kamiya: It's no use, he won't listen for no reason. Optimus Primal: Well that just prime. Takuya Kanbara: First Ash's Charizard, then Dawn's Mamoswine, then Iris' Excadrill and Dragonite, and now Meilin's Combusken refuse to listening to their trainers. Runo Misaki: Yeah, why can't you listen to Meilin already! (Combusken is falling a sleep.) (All Heroes fall down.) Meilin Rae: Ah it's useless! (Suddenly a trap appears behind Pikachu and snag it and then a net appears out of nowhere trapping Meilin) Meilin Rae: Help! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Li Showron: Meilin! - - Meowth: And another picture-perfect flight! Jessie: Like taking candy from a twerp. James: Watching the Alolan sunrise made it all bearable. Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket and villains! - Gohan: Combusken, watch out! (But it is too late Mimikyu's Shadow Claw hit Combusken instead and left his scar mark on it head.) All Heroes: (gasped) Cera: Uh-oh! Emerl: (in Scary Godmother's voice) Oh that is so not good. Goten: Ah now Combusken is really furious what did Mimikyu done to his head. Trunks: And he's not gotta be happy. Ducky: I agree with you Trunks. He's not gotta be happy at all. No,no no! Meilin Rae: Somebody get me out of here. (Combusken is pointing on a scar on his head and then use Flamethrower.) James: What's he saying? Meowth: He's saying look what Mimikyu did to my head you bully. Jessie: Oh I'm sorry you weakly Combusken! (stick her tongue out and raspberry on him) (Combusken is really mad because of Jessie insulted on him as he began shout loud and then he began to evolve.) (All Heroes gasped) Piccolo: Combusken's power is increase rapidly. Krillin: What's happening to Combusken? Tien Shenhon: He's evolving. Yamacha: Evolving? (Combusken evolves into Blakizen as he unleashed powerful Flamethrower.) Meilin Rae: Whoa! Blakizen! Dan Kuso: Wow look at that! Dr. Eggman: It evolved into Blaziken! Vegeta: Unbelievable what a intense power. Drago: Incredible! Tigerra: What a powerful Fire Pokemon. Hydranoid: Now Team Rocket and the villians are in bigger trouble. Cera: You could say that again. Freakazoid: Rotom anaylzes on Blaziken now. Rotom Pokedex: Blaziken the Blaze Pokemon a Fire/Fighting type and the final evolved form of Torchic. In battle,Blaziken blows out intense flames from its writs and attacks foes courageously. The stronger the foe, the more intensely this Pokemon's writs burn. - - Meilin Rae: Blaziken you evolved I would be in trouble. (a little tear) I thought I would be a great trainer and be your friend again. (Blaziken using Flamethrower on Team Rocket, but they dodge panicing so does trapped Pikachu and Meilin and then using Flamethrower again and hit Meilin) Meilin Rae: Maybe not! Ash Ketchum: For once she was right that's a reason Blaziken evolved he wants to battle and payback on Mimikyu. Her Blaziken is just like my Charizard. Piccolo: Yeah! You're definetly right Ash,Blaziken is just like your Charizard. (Blaziken keep using Flamethrower on Mimikyu, Team Rocket and the villians, but they dodge quickly and Blaziken keep chasing them.) Madison Taylor: Oh no Meilin! Dan Kuso: Ah snap, Blaziken is really mad now, because of her Mimikyu. Izzy Izumi: We gotta save Meilin and Pikachu or else Meilin and Pikachu are gotta fry cook. Cheetor: Hang on Meilin and Pikachu help is on the way. Cheetor Maximize! (He transform into Robot mode) - - - (Blaziken jumps in the air using his sharp claws to cut the net and freed Meilin) (Cheetor catch Meilin from falling.) Meilin Rae: Thanks. Cheetor: Your welcome. (Blaziken use Blaze Kick as a new move and hit on Mimikyu) Jessie: Mimikyu! Meilin Rae: Blaziken used Blaze Kick! Gohan: Blaziken learn to use Blaze Kick on itself after it evolved. - Meilin Rae: Use Flamethrower! - - - - Meilin Rae: Alright Blaziken retur... (Blaziken use Flamethrower on Meilin) All Heroes: (shocked) (Blaziken didn't want to interrupt his victory and he keep using Flamethrower as victory over defeating Mimikyu) Grandpa Max: Guess Blaziken doesn't want to interrupt his victory over Mimikyu. Li Showron: Yeah! (cut to see villians) - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Mimikyu Unmasked! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Villians: Who's that Pokemon? It's Lycanroc (Dusk Form)! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Back to the heroes battle the villains) - - - - - - - Optimus Primal: Ash did it he mastering the Rock-type Z move. - - - - - - (Sakura's Rockruff began howling and then evolve) Sora: Look! Madison Taylor: It's happening! Sakura Avalon: My Rockruff is evolving! (Rockruff evolve to Lycanroc Midday form.) Rotom Pokedex: Sakura's Rockruff evolved into Lycanroc Midday form! Mallow: Amazing! Sakura Avalon: Rockruff, I mean Lycanroc, you did it! (Hugs her Pokemon) I'm so proud of you. Ash Ketchum: Congratulations Sakura now we both have Lycanroc. Sakura Avalon: Thanks Ash! (Lycanroc Dusk form and Lycanroc Midday form smile each other.) (Lycanroc Midday form licks Sakura on the cheek) Sakura Avalon: (Laughs) That tickles! Li Showron: Hey guys look my egg is about to hatch. (All heroes gasping) (The egg is glowing bright and then it hatched. It was a Shinx) Li Showron: I got a Shinx. Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Ben Tennyson: Who's that Pokemon? Rotom Pokedex: Shinx the Flash Pokemon. An Electric type. When Shinx senses danger, its fur gives off a bright flash. This brilliant light blinds its attacker so Shinx can make a hasty escape. - - Narrator: Meilin's Combusken has evolved into Blaziken and Sakura's Rockruff evolves into Midday form of Lycanroc. On top of that Li got a new pokemon Shinx. (Meanwhile) - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts